the_stashfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike's Retarded Day: Evil Zombie Invasion
Mike woke up in a hospital. Mike jumped out of his bed and kicked the door open and ran away from the evil doctors that chased him down the hallway. Mike headbutted the elevator button, and the doors opened. Mike rolled in and headbutted the elevator again and it went down. The elevator doors opened and Mike rolled out and saw something horrible. Evil zombies had taken over the hospital. Mike noticed he still had his jetpack boots, so he fell like a tree on his face and activated his boots, so Mike flew forwards, knocking zombies out of the way and launching himself out of the hospital. Mike saw as he flew that the evil zombies had taken over his city. Mike stopped and kept floating on the air, pointed his finger to the sky and said: "I must find my lost sister!" Mike flew down to the ground and landed safely (not) on the roof of his house. Mike jumped off the roof and faceplanted on the ground below, and then, kicked the door open and noticed his dog became an evil zombie dog. Mike kicked the dog in the face and threw it's dead corpse at his annoying neighborhood's house and ran in. Mike went to his room and threw his bed out of the window and picked up his weapon of mass destruction. A teddy bear. Mike activated his jetpack boots and flew through his roof, and flew to Fatal's house. Mike crashed through Fatal's window and said: "Fatal, I must find my lost sister!" And Fatal (who still hasn't done his homework) replied: "Your sister is an alien, so go search for her on the Moon!" Mike flew through Fatal's roof and went straight to the Moon. Mike landed terribly on the Moon and saw aliens that started to shoot him with laser guns. Mike threw the teddy bear at the aliens and the teddy bear exploded in a massive fireball as Mike escaped it by hiding inside a hole. Mike flew out of the hole and noticed the Moon had split apart and the other half was going to collide with Earth. But Mike didn't care about Earth so he left it to do it's job. Mike flew inside the hole that the Moon had after being split but it was too dark, so Mike flew outside of the Moon and went back to Earth, that still wasn't hit by the Moon and shoved his hand up a zombie dog's ass and found a flashlight, so Mike flew back to the Moon, passing by the split part of the Moon. Mike turned on the flashlight and went inside again, and eventually found his lost sister, that now was an alien. Mike said: "Sister, why did you become one of them?" "Because I'm an alien like you, Mike." And then Mike was an alien. Meanwhile at Earth, the split Moon crashes with an angry face on Fatal's house, who still hasn't done his homework. Category:R-Wing, go into All Range mode! Category:Trollpastas Category:THE FUCK?